The Fall
by mypennamesunique
Summary: Edmund didn't expect to fall this far.
1. One

A/N: This is a story that just kind of came..well really only the first chapter. And this might just turn into a oneshot if I can't think of anything more, and don't get any reviews. I'm not sure I even like this, and it's probably not accurate. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. Oh, and also I'm more aiming towards actually finishing this story, than keeping the characters in character...This story actually makes me feel stupid. Haha.

One:

Edmund stared blankly at the dancers. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Not only was he entirely bored out of his mind, but he was jealous. Jealous of the High King. 'Just look at all those girls swarming him. It's so..so _disgusting_.' At the age of fifteen, Edmund didn't much care for the ladies. He preferred dueling, and reading, and just about anything else. So, of course right now he was disgusted by all of the girls surrounding his older brother, but he was jealous of the attention. He would kill to have attention like that from anyone. Okay, so maybe 'kill' is a bit exaggerated, but all his life he lived in his brother's shadow, and Edmund wanted more than anything to get out of it.

Suddenly a lady fell into Edmund. Being the gentleman he was, Edmund caught her. This girl wasn't that pretty, but not at all ugly. But, of course Edmund didn't notice this. He really only cared that for once someone would thank him for saving them.

"Oh my. I am quite sorry your Highness. Please forgive me, I tripped over-" Edmund interrupted her with a chuckle. "That is alright, Miss. No need for an apology," he told her, causing her face to light up. Then they both realized he was still grasping onto her, and he pulled her upright so she could stand. And now Edmund realized she was only about an inch or two shorter than him.

"If you don't mind me asking, your Highness, but have you danced at all?"

"Actually, Lady-uh..?"

"Jane Foreman," She told him.

"Ah, Lady Jane Foreman."

"And you're King Edmund the Just."

"Well, I know that."

"As do I. I just wanted to say it. It is a very nice name," Lady Jane told the king.

"Oh, well Thank You my Lady. That's very kind of you."

"Now, back to what I asked you," Lady Jane said. By now the song that had been playing when this girl had tripped had ended, and a new one was about to begin.

"No, I haven't danced at all tonight. Would you care to have my first dance?" Lady Jane's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Of course, your Highness." Edmund took the girls hand lightly and led her to the dance floor. Everyone was lining up for the next dance. Finally they all bow, and the music begins, and Edmund's spinning Jane all around.

"Your Highness, how come you don't dance very much?" Jane suddenly asks the king. He almost stops dancing, but instead he hesitates and keeps in sync with Jane.

"I do not enjoy these Balls very much," He explained. But then something occurred to him. "How do you know that I don't dance that much?" Jane blushes.

"Oh, Your Highness, I watch you and the other King. It isn't because I admire you both so much-I do, don't get me wrong, but I've noticed you both are very much _not_ alike. The High King enjoys the attention he receives, and you. Well you, Sire, you simply ignore it." Edmund hid his surprise well, but he didn't know Jane. She was very good at knowing someone's feelings, even if they didn't show them. And anyway, you could see it in Edmund's eyes.

"I do no such thing."

"Yes, Sire. You do." This time Edmund does stop dancing, as well as Lady Jane.

"Stop calling me 'Sire', or 'Your Highness'. I do not like it. Please, it is Edmund."

"And it is Jane."

"Yes, Jane. As I was saying, I do no such thing! I do not get any attention at all. In fact, you're the first lady to ask me to dance!"

"That you have wrong too, Sire-Er, _Edmund_. I'm the fifth." And now, they are dancing again.

"Are you sure you aren't some huge admirer, because you seem to pay a lot of attention."

"First of all Your Highness-"

"_Edmund!_"

"I have nothing but time on my hands during these, uh, Balls. And watching you refuse to dance with several ladies is very interesting."

"If you saw me refuse to dance with the other four, then tell me, Jane, why do you risk asking me?" She smiles.

"Simply because, I figured it was worth it. You _are_ a good dancer, and why you do not take advantage of these skills, I do not know. I would also rather ask, then wait all night to be asked by some gentleman, who isn't as good of a dancer as you. Of course, no one would ask me."

"Me, a _good_ dancer? You must have Peter, and I mistaken!"

"Mistaken? Sire-I _mean_, Edmund, I'm sorry, but I am not mistaken at all." The music has stopped now, and she bows. "Your Majesty," and she uses this as a farewell, and leaves Edmund standing there dumb-founded. He lets his eyes follow her towards two other girls who smile evilly at her. Jane only rolls her eyes, and then smiles a little.

"Ed, well done." Edmund turns to see his brother next to him, a large grin on his face, and his arm around some girl.

"Well done?"

"You actually danced with a girl! Did she ask you, or did you ask her?" Annoyed, Edmund sighs loudly, and walks away from his brother, and out of the Ballroom.


	2. Two

A/N: Thank you jdeppgirl4 for the review! I really appreciate it! I sort of have a plot going on in my head, and I'll probably use it.

* * *

Two:

Edmund did not know that Lady Jane was actually Princess Jane. However, he wished very much to know where she was from. She was mysterious, and interesting, and to him, unlike any other girls he had met. Of course, it wasn't like he actually paid attention to them. But Jane? Well, with Jane he did.

It was a shock to find her in the garden the next morning with ladies-in-waiting. "Jane," He says, and she looks at him with a small smile.

"Edmund," She says, while standing up and curtsying. She figured it was the least she could do since he insisted so much on her calling him Edmund.

"I didn't know you had so many Maids!" He says, and she smiles wider.

"Why, Sire, all Princess' do!" His mouth dropped wide open.

"Princess? Your royal?"

"Well..Yes. I am! My father is King Fredrick, of Galma." And then it hit Edmund. He had heard of Jane before, but of course, it was one of those talks him and his siblings had. The one's where he could barely stay awake in? Yeah, those boring ones?

"Galma, huh?"

"Mhmm."

"Walk with me, Princess," Edmund says, and Jane does too. She tells her Ladies-In-Waiting that she is quite alright with being alone with Edmund, and that they could leave her. "Meet me in the Dining Hall at dinner," She tells them. They all smile, and giggle, thinking about things that don't even cross the Young King, and the Young Princess's mind.

"Oh!but your Majesty! You know how your father frowns upon this. You are not supposed to be left alone with any gentlemen!" Her eldest Maid, Heidi says. Princess Jane chuckles.

"Heidi, Heidi. What the King doesn't know, won't hurt the king! And besides, it is King Edmund the Just, We're talking about here! You know how daddy admires his Majesty, and the other Narnian rulers!" Edmund smirks slightly, knowing very well that King Fredrick didn't like his daughter alone. Peter had told him all about this. Although, at the time it hadn't dawned at him that he had met the King's daughter. Heidi, the maid smiles slightly at the young Princess, then leaves the two alone.

"Well, that was close. No offense, but your Ladies-In-Waiting are very..Plain. And boring."

"Oh, I know." She rolls her eyes, and Edmund takes her arm.

"So, Princess, tell me about Galma."

"Well, Galma is a very nice place. Not as nice as Narnia, though. We travel a lot. Father really enjoys being on the sea. And the duels! Oh, seeing you in the duel the other night, well I just know you'd like the ones we have!"

"You were here then, too?" She nods her head, and then turns her attention to some horses in the stable, which wasn't very far away. "You have horses?" Edmund laughs.

"How do you think we travel?"

"Well. I don't know. We had to borrow horses from someone to get here. Or maybe it was all arranged or something around the lines of that-"

"Oh, we sent them.."

"Well, that was very kind of you. Anyway, we don't have horses back in Galma."

"Have you ever ridden on one?"

"No, but I've ridden in a horse drawn carriage!"

"Well this, Jane, this is very different." And with that he grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the stable. He didn't bother to put a saddle on the horse, and hopped up right away. Then he held out his hand for Jane to grab. After doing so, Edmund said, "Hang on to me, tightly" And then they were off. Jane laughed loudly, and Edmund smiled at this. He never though he'd ever meet anyone who had never ridden a horse.

By the time they got back, the sun was setting, and their legs were sore. Edmund hopped off the horse, and helped Jane down. He watched her try and tame her hair, which had been in braids before, but now it was all over.

They walked into the Dinning Hall side by side, and both King Peter and King Fredrick stood up at the same time, yelling the same thing. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Both teenagers froze, and glanced at the other warily.

"We went for a ride," Edmund explained, and both the other Kings calmed down then, and sat down.

"Next time," King Fredrick says. "Tell us when you two are going on a ride."

"We were worried sick," Queen Susan adds. And the other, and much younger Queen nods in agreement. The teenagers tell them they would, and then they all sit down to eat dinner.


	3. Three

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was gone for the weekend, and I had written this chapter before I left, I just didn't have time to post it.

* * *

Three:

"As I was saying, she'll be here tomorrow. I think you would enjoy her very much," High King Peter says to the younger King. "Ed? Did you hear a single word I just said?" Edmund was standing in front of the big window in Peter's study, watching Lucy, Susan, and Jane walk around outside. Jane had just smiled and threw her head back to laugh really hard. "Edmund!". Edmund jumps, and turns to face his brother.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Uh.."

"No, Edmund. You did not hear. I said that Princess May is coming tomorrow."

"Oh, that snobby one we met last year? The one you fancied?" Peters face went from annoyed to angry.

"Yes, the one we met last year! She was not snobbish!"

"She was too! She told Lu that her dress made her look fat. She was the only person I ever saw Lu avoid" Peter sighs in frustration, and Edmund knows Pete knew that.

"Edmund, would you please go do whatever it is you do. I need some...alone time." Peter sat down at his desk, resting his head on his elbow, and massaging his forehead. Edmund watched his brother, feeling slightly worried. When had Peter gotten so old? The guy was only eighteen years old, and yet, he looked older. And now he was staring at Edmund with a strange expression. "Edmund, I thought I told you to leave?"

"I-I..well..you..Yes, you did. I just..Never mind." And then he left, with his face red, and still the worried feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had from looking at his brother, remained. Ed wandered around the castle in search of something to do.


	4. Four

Four:

"Ed, get over here! The Princess is here!" Susan hisses at her brother from the bottom of the stairs, as he takes his time to get to the bottom. You see, Edmund is going slow on purpose. He does not intend on speaking to Princess May at all throughout the small party they are hosting for her arrival. "Edmund," His sister presses on.

"Susan, I'm coming!" He comes down the stairs faster. Honestly, he'd rather greet the Princess rather than meet his sisters wrath. Upon arriving at the bottom of the stairs he noticed Princess Jane next to his sister, Lucy.

"It is about time Ed," Susan mumbles loudly, before switching the angry look on her face to a look of complete happiness. "Princess May! Welcome to Cair Paravel!" She says, and young King turns around to see a really pretty girl. Of course, every guy thinks Princess May is pretty. Even Edmund, who like I said, doesn't care much for the ladies. And Princess May was no lady. She was a pretty lady (much like Princess Jane). One with golden curls, and the pink tiny lips. And that wide grin. And the gorgeous green eyes..and what the heck is Edmund thinking? After closing his mouth to make sure he won't start drooling, he turns his head away. 'Thats not the Princess I remember', he thinks, but makes himself look at Jane just to forget about the pretty girl standing in the same room as him. His eyes met Jane's, and for a split second he forgot about May. And then. She spoke.

"Susan! Look at you. Your so...pretty!" The girls smile sparkled, Susan beamed, Edmund puked a little in his mouth, Jane's reaction was somewhat similar, and Lucy narrowed her eyes, while gagging. Peter walks in then, and almost chokes on his own spit (and not from the same reasons Edmund, Jane, and Lucy's reactions were. For a very different reason).

"Princess May! He-Hello!" He starts blushing, and frantically searches the room for something to focus on. He sees a vase full of red flowers, and chooses that. Princess May's smile turns into a polite one.

"High King Peter. How are you, your majesty?"

"I'm quite alright. Yourself?"

"Just Peachy...Peachy." Her eyes weren't on Peter, though. They were on Narnia's other king. The other king who hadn't noticed this-yet. "Kind Edmund!" The girls face lights up instantly, and everyone looks at Edmund. His face flushes, but hes more annoyed then embarrassed.

"Yes, uh Princess March." Lucy knocks him with her elbow, knowing that he did that on purpose. "Er, I mean May. Princess May. I get those two mixed up often. Please, forgive me." Instead of being annoyed or taking any offense to that, the Princess' smile only grew larger.

"Ahem." And now everyone is looking at the youngest Queen, who smiles. "Hello, Princess May." May's smile fades, and its replaced with a rather unsettling glare.

"Lucy." But luckily for the youngest Pevensie, the attention is now turned to the girl standing next to Lucy. A girl May didn't know. A girl Edmund was watching. The girl notices her new attention, and forces her eyes away from Edmund's. "And who is this?" Both Peter and Susan hadn't heard the tone in her voice, but everyone else did. Especially Jane.

"This," Peter says, "Is Princess Jane. She's staying with us for a few weeks. It's her vacation." Jane smiles weakly at the other Princess, and May doesn't return one.

"Hello, Princess May. It is a pleasure to meet you!" Lucy, and Edmund hear the fake enthusiasm in her voice, and fight the urge to laugh. May doesn't hear it, though, and returns it with super-fake enthusiasm.

"Hello! Your just gorgeous, darling. I wonder why we've never met! You look like you're a lot of fun!" Everyone else is taken aback by this, especially Edmund, who only stares at May blankly. May turns her eyes back to Edmund, and smirks slightly. And this is how everyone greets May. And how May returns the greetings.

- - - - -

Later that day, Susan and May go on a walk through the gardens. Edmund and Jane spy through an open window in the back of the large Library. "Oh, Susan! Your brothers-oh how they've grown!" Jane glances at Edmund with a smile, as he grows paler by the minute. "Especially Edmund. He's quite the heart-breaker. Is he not?" Susan's laugh is a funny one. A forced one.

"Edmund? He's not a heart breaker, and nor will he ever be! He's just not interested in ladies, and courting, and all of that. He's more interested in swords, and reading, and just about anything else. Although, I have caught him reading a couple romances, but other than that. Edmund? A heart-breaker?" She laughs again, but this time its real, and May joins in.

"Maybe I can change that." Jane's the only one watching now. Edmund left at the whole "Heart-breaker?" part. Jane's laugh subsides, and she's now listening intently. "Next week is the young king's birthday, is it not?"

"That is true, Princess."

"Do you think High King Peter would mind if my father set up some sort of an..arrangement?"

"Arrangement? As in a marriage arrangement?" Princess May nods her head.

"Yes, yes! Exactly what I was thinking!"

"Oh, but you do know that-" Susan gets quiet, and just stares at the Princess.

"What do I know?"

"My brother, High King Peter, he uh-"

"Has already arranged Edmund's marriage with that dreadful Princess June?"

"Jane."

"Uh, Jane. It's the same as June."

"Not really. No, Peter has not arranged their marriage, but she seems to be the only girl Edmund ever pays attention to. As I was saying, Peter, he fancies you. He likes you, an awful lot."

"Oh. Well..." Jane stopped listening then because of hearing a banging noise. She turns her head to see Edmund banging his head against a bookshelf. A book fell off, and hit his head.

"Oww," He moaned, and Jane shook her head. "So, why was she talking about me?" He asked. Jane looked at him surprised. She thought he heard, but he hadn't.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I suppose she's looking for someone to dance with tonight!" Jane smiles softly before saying, "Oh!look at the time! I must go!"

"Why?" Edmund is slightly suspicious. He can tell shes avoiding something. And anyway, the shelves are in the way of the Grandfather clock in the Library.

"I have to get ready, of course!" She runs off, and he rolls his eyes.

"Girls." And even though that was meant to be more of a complaint, Edmund smiles after saying this.


	5. Five

AN: Short chapter. Sorry. It's a filler, though.

* * *

Five:

Peter sat in his office watching birds fly back and forth outside, when his sister comes in. She ran into the room in a hurry. "Oh Peter I am so sorry!" Susan is almost sobbing, and Peter immediately stands up.

"Susan, why are you apologizing? Did you do something wrong?"

"Well, I consider it wrong. And I know you won't be happy." She refuses to look him in the eye, ashamed of what she'd done.

"What is it?"

"She likes Ed, Peter! She likes Ed!"

"Who, Jane? Well we all know that. And even though shes two years older, I don't mind! She's a nice young woman!" Susan starts sobbing for real now. Real and uncontrollably and Peter knows he's wrong. "It's May, isn't it?" His heart sinks.

"Yes! I am sorry! She was asking me questions." And now his hearts sinking even more.

"What sort of questions?"

"Questions about Edmund."

"Ed?"

"Yes! Sh-she wants to marry our brother!" The high King sinks into his own chair, and he swears his heart broke. So it was true. He saw hints of it in the hall earlier this day, but he dismissed them. He thought his mind was just playing tricks on him. But, no. His mind wasn't. He saw the truth. The raw truth, and he was going to change it. Somehow. Someway.

"Susan, you told her Edmund was marrying someone else, right? Because I do not want her hopes up high. And I certainly do not want my brother marrying someone he doesn't want to marry."

"Oh Peter! I told her you liked her!" Peters eyebrows raise up.

"You did?"

"I'm sorry," Susan's voice is almost a whisper.

"I know," and Peters voice is very calm. It's actually scaring Susan.

"Can I go?"

"It probably would be the best thing, Sister." She nods her head, and leaves, while wiping her eyes with her sleeves.


	6. Six

**A/N: **Just in case you didn't see the note on my profile, all of my documents were erased, and I got back all of the stuff I was working on, but It's going to be a bit hard for the next few days trying to remember what I had and what I deleted and what not. Also, I'm going to be busy, and School starts next Monday , so my updates might be further apart. Depending on how I can balance my schedule. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

Six:

A knock on his door made him jump as Edmund fixed the collar on his tunic. "Come in," he mutters, silently cursing whoever it was for messing him up again. Jane comes in and sits on his bed. She watches him with an amused look plastered on her face.

"Having trouble?" Edmund's eyes narrow, and Jane can see this in the mirror's reflection.

"No," He mumbles harshly, but Jane just laughs and comes to help him. He tries pushing her away, but it's no use. And anyway, she (and everyone else for that matter) is probably better at this than Edmund. He sighs and looks away as she fixes it. When shes done she smooths out his hair and steps back to admire her work.

"Well, don't you look handsome." Her mouth is in a wide grin, and Edmund glances in the mirror. Then he smiles.

"You really think so?"

"Nope." His smile fades, and she walks away. He glares at her. He didn't even notice how pretty she looked in her dress.

--

After arriving in the ballroom, and being announced and all of that boring stuff, Edmund finds himself in a corner. He's trying, desperately to get away from May, who's stalking him. Literally. Suddenly he hears someone whisper "_Edmund_" In his ear. He's hoping it's anyone but May. No such luck. "How are you darling?" He glares and then walks away. "Wait _Edmund_! Come _back!_." Now he turns around to face her.

"Need I remind you every time you talk to me that it's KING Edmund?"

While giggling, May manages to get out "Right, sorry _King_ Edmund." He frowns and walks away again. And this time Peter stops May from getting at his brother again.

"Princess! Do you want to dance?"

After looking at Edmund one last time she shrugs. "Of course your majesty." Edmund is watching from a different corner this time.

"_Edmund," _her breath tickles Edmund's ear, and he jumps. He's expecting May, but it's only Jane. She laughs hard. "Yes! I knew that would get you! Yes, yes, yes!" Edmund hits her shoulder. "Ow, Edmund. Thats no way to treat a princess!" And then she hits him back. He stares at her in shock.

"You can't hit the _King!_" She smiles.

"Says who?"

"ME. The King!" After sticking her tongue out she hits him again and runs away. He sighs annoyed that shes acting so immature (although, he's more immature than her). Then he runs after her and grabs her wrist-twisting it slightly.

"Oh, Edmund, you bas-"

"Edmund! I was just looking for you." Jane watches as Edmund's flushed face gets pale. And gives her this pleading look before letting go of her wrist and turns around to face May-not even trying to smile.

"Hello..March..er.._Princess May_.."

"Yes, Hello. Um, hi..June.."

"_JANE_," Edmund says, a bit angry now.

"Oh...right. Anyway, your _highness_, would you like to dance?"

"Actually," Jane starts looking at Edmund then back at May. "We were going to dance." Mays face goes from happy to _un_happy.

"Oh." She glares as Jane grabs Edmund's hand and leads him more into the crowd of dancers. As they disappear in the crowd Edmund whispers "Thank you so much!" in Jane's ear. She turns her head to face him. Shes smiling wide.

"You owe me Edmund Pevensie." Then they start dancing and he really can't keep his eyes off of Jane.


	7. Seven

Seven:

"Edmund," Peter says tiredly, "we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Princess May."

"Oh?"

"Her father has sent a...letter..."

"Yes..."

"He wants you to marry his daughter." Edmund's mouth drops open, and all he can imagine is him and May holding twenty children who all have May's face. And Edmund rubbing May's feet. And Edmund doing _everything_. He shuddered at the thought before shaking his head.

"Peter, you can't possible make me go through with this, can you?" The older Pevensie drops down into his chair and looks old and worn-out again. He shakes his head and refuses to look Edmund in the eyes.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I can't possibly _decline_. You know her fathers temper is like burning embers!" And this is when we're sure Edmund lost it. He started laughing so hard, and Peter looks up at his brother alarmed. "Ed, whats happening? Do I need to get help?" Edmund's clutching his stomach from the violent shakes his laughs are causing.

"I-I don't know! It's just you used a weird metaphor!" Peter shakes his head sadly.

"See, your not even _ready_ for marriage. I think thats how we can decline..." Peter's now writing notes down, and Edmund's laughter has now subsided, and now is face wears a look of realization.

"Why would she want to marry _me_?" Peters eyes wander from the piece of paper laying in front of him to his younger brother.

"Search me," He mumbles, and that almost hurts Edmund, because for some reason Edmund expects his brother to list of things that _would_ make Princess May want to marry him. But Peter doesn't, and Edmund feels a slight pang. They're both hurting, and Lucy knows. She's listening from the office door. Leaning against it, and worrying for both them and everyone else.

Edmund stands up suddenly. "Peter, I'm going to make sure she changes her mind.." He tells his brother, and Peter doesn't look up and shakes his head.

"I'm trying to believe that, Ed, but I know it won't work. We could send you away. Far away, but she'll probably find you. And we could murder her, but we'd have such a mess on our hands. Ed, what _can_ we do? They won't like this at all.." Peter goes on muttering some more things that just put Edmund down even more, and Edmund turns to leave. Hearing the footsteps, Lucy scurries to the other side of the hallway, and sits down trying her hardest to look casual. She smiles at Edmund, but he shakes his head and walks away. She stands up angry, and storms into Peters office.

"Must you make this hard for the both of you?" She asks and Peter looks up at Lucy confused.

"Excuse me, Lucy? I'm not sure you even _know_ whats happening.." He mumbles. She shoots him this knowing look and he puts his pen down. "Alright, maybe you do. How?"

"Not only are the doors leading to your office thin, but Jane knows things." Peter rolls his eyes as Lucy walks out in a fast pace. Peter is wondering why she seems so angry.

--

"She wants to marry me.." Edmund says bitterly as hes pacing back and forth in the library. Jane is sitting in one of the many chairs in the room watching, patiently, with her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"I know," She says bluntly. This causes Edmund to stop and look at her.

"You do?"

"Remember that day Princess May and Queen Susan were talking in the garden?"

"Oh..thats what that conversation lead to..right?" Jane shrugs but then gets up.

"Edmund, look. I understand your frustrated, but did you even giver her a chance?"

"No. Never. She is just so.."

"Aggravating?"

"Yes, thats what I was thinking." Jane takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Thats not all, though?"

"No, theres this..other girl.."

"I see.."

"And I can't quite grasp how I feel for her.."

"Really..?"

"Yes.." Jane smiles.

"Well, I hope you do eventually!" And then she left Edmund alone in the Library, and he wanted to shout at her. To tell her to come back, and to tell her he wasn't done talking.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so maybe we're getting somewhere now..


	8. Eight

A/N: This chapter was somewhat unexpected to me. I wasn't going to go this way, but I think I liked the way it's going now..Review please.

**:)**

* * *

Eight:

"Princess May, how was your day?" Peter asks, as him, and May walk through the garden.

"Oh, it was quite delightful. What about yours, your Highness?"

"Well, it was somewhat..delightful."

"Did you tell Edmund about the letter?"

"Actually, yes..I did." May's face lights up.

"Oh, thats just splendid! Have you two thought of an appropriate date?"

"No..not yet," the High King lies. He feels bad about this.

"Well, thats okay. I was thinking next week. His birthday is in a couple days, right?" Peter nods his head, and can't but stare at May's beautiful face. "Why don't we get married then instead?" Peter sakes his head.

"Princess, I cannot stand this anymore. My brother does not wish to marry you! I'm not sure if you noticed, but we all think he has feelings for Princess Jane, and I'm not going to let you get in the way of them." May's face turns into an angry expression.

"I hope you know, your Highness, that I get what I want. _Always_. You, can't stop me. No one can." Peter looks at her but then something must have broken in his head, because seeing her angry makes him realize he wants her so badly. And because he's the High King, he usually gets what _he_ wants. So, he did something logical to him, but not really logical to anyone else. Although, it worked. He grabbed the Princess and kissed her.

She pushes him away, and stares at him with this shocked expression, but then she smiles.

"You do have feelings for me.." Peter sheepishly smiles.

"I do."

"I'm sorry I don't have any for you.."

"I know.."

"But, I suppose your better than Edmund. He won't ever love me. And, you are the High King, after all. That'd be nice to be High King Peter's wife.." Peter's trying to figure out what she's saying but then it clicks.

"You want to marry me? Instead?"

"I suppose so. Edmund would never love me, would he?"

"No, I don't think so, Princess.."

"Please, your Highness. Call me May." Peter smiles wide.

"May, would you marry me?" She smiles as wide as him.

"Of course.." He kisses her again, and he can't figure out how he's going to break the news to everyone else.

--

"Your what?" Edmund, Lucy, and Jane all shouted at the same time.

"We're getting married!" Peter says, and he wraps his arm around May who is beaming. Edmund looks back and forth them, confused.

"Why?"

"Well, Edmund, it's obvious you and Jane both fancy each other.." Peter says, and Edmund's face turns bright red.

"We do_ not_!" He shouts, glancing at Jane who is staring at the same red flowers Peter was staring at the day May came. She glances at him for a second before returning her gaze to the flowers. Lucy doesn't look happy at all.

"Peter, she doesn't _love_ you.."

"She wants to marry me, though.."

"She has no choice! You were her father's second choice, anyway! We all know that!"

"Why are you sticking up for her?" Edmund asks, suddenly.

"I'm angry at Peter.." Peter looks at her strangely, and Lucy walks out of the room, shaking her head.

"When is the wedding?" Susan suddenly speaks up.

"We're hoping next week!" Princess May says excitedly.

"Does this mean, your going to _live_ here?" Edmund asks? Both the high King and his soon-to-be-wife nod happily. Edmund frowns. "I have..to go do something.." He mumbles before following Lucy's steps, shaking his head, too. Jane looks after him and looks up at the High King.

"Congratulations, your highness..and Princess May." They smile and she follows Edmund out of the room. She sees him turn the corner, and runs as fast as she can in a dress towards. When she reaches him, she squeals, and hugs him. "You don't have to marry her!" He makes a muffles noise, sort of like 'umph', and turns around to meet Jane's eyes.

"I'm relived, but she has to _live_ here." Princess Jane laughs.

"Edmund, she may be a pain in the-" But then instead of being able to finish her sentence, they hear Susan, and May walking this way talking about wedding plans. Jane bites her lip, and looks at Edmund. "Well, I suppose I should talk to them about the wedding. I love those things anyway." She smiles at Edmund, and skips over towards his sister, and soon to be sister-in-law, who winks at him though. And it's not a "Hey, you were talking to Jane!" kind of a wink, it was more of a "trying to be seductive, but not achieving this goal" kind of a wink. He shudders, before walking the other way to go slash some things with a sword.


	9. Nine

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been occupied with other stories, and school. Hope you like this update. Maybe I'll update later or tomorrow. Also, thank you to all of you who have reviewed, read every chapter, and Alerted it! You really make my day great. :)

* * *

**Nine:**

"_Edmund!_" Lucy cries, while running in the hall towards Cair Paravel's well-supplied library. Ed looked up from the book he was reading in a chair near the corner of the castle. He had the window next to him open. It overlooked the sea, and a small breeze blew in every few minutes.

"Lucy, _what_ is it?" He was rather annoyed that she was bothering him. His voice was sound more like it did 5 years ago, when he got annoyed at even the slightest joke. Lucy shuddered hoping she'd never see her brother like that ever again. He probably woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning, or had one-too-many run-in's with the castles new resident, Princess May.

"We need help planning the ball that will be after the wedding. Do you think we should have fauns come in and play Narnian Lullabies, or should we find a good ensemble that can play a beautiful string quartet?" Edmund looks at his sister in disgust.

"You bothered me with _that_?" Lucy's eyes narrowed, and just like that she cracks.

"Edmund, I shall not repeat this after I say it. I am the _only_ one who is trying to succeed by making Peter and his blushing bride-to-be happy. I am the _only_ one who is planning what the cooks shall prepare. I am the _only_ one who is planning the entertainment. I _also_ am the only one planning _everything_ else for the wedding. Our lovely sister is being courted by some gentleman from far away, who, I presume, is going to be her date to the wedding. You're reading some book about things that couldn't matter at all to anyone but you, and Jane. Well, I wouldn't want to ask her. She's a guest. Peter and Princess May are spending the day, and perhaps the rest of their lives, living in total _bliss. _They aren't even all that much in love! There _is_ no one else helping me. Since you are not giving me any more ideas, or any hands at _all_, I will leave you to your peace. Maybe for once you can get up off of your butt and actually _help__._" She says before turning at her heel rather quickly. Edmund watched her walk down the isle of books and turn. He could hear her quick, even, quiet footsteps. He now was guilty. He thought someone _was_ helping her, but now he knew no one was.

"Queen Lucy!" He hears suddenly, and he knows that voice.

"Princess Jane, hello."

"I just heard that you have no help with planning the wedding. I want to help." Edmund smiles. Jane was just too nice.

"Oh, well that would be lovely. Although, I'd rather you didn't! Jane you are a guest, you shouldn't have to work!"

"Oh, but I _want_ to help!"

"Alright then. I suppose you could."

"Edmund will be helping too," Jane says. Edmund's smile is wiped off his face. He sets his book down, forgetting about marking the page completely, and walks rather quickly towards the two girls.

"Ex_cuse_ me? I never said such a thing!"

"_Yes_ you did. Remember?" Jane says, in a forced smile. Edmund sighs, narrows his eyes, and then he agrees.

"Fine. Lucy, I will help."

"Oh thank you Edmund!" She hugs him, and she now doesn't worry about him turning into what he was in the past. She knows it's probably not possible when Princess Jane's around. _Everyone_ knows the two of them are in l-o-v-e. _Everyone_.

After Lucy skips out of the room quietly, Jane smiles at Edmund innocently.

"Why did you tell her I'd help, when you are well aware of the fact that I _do not _want to help?"

"Edmund, this is a chance for us to be together." Jane says, and Edmund then thinks about. He realized that Lucy probably had so many things to do, that she might make them work together on the bigger things that needs more than one person working on it.

"Jane you are brilliant!" He says, and he's ready to kiss her, but decides against it because that would make the moment very awkward.

"I know I am," She says before winking and leaving him alone in the library.


	10. Ten

Ten:

"Tell me you've found someone to play at the wedding,_ please_," Lucy says the next evening. Edmund stares into space before looking at her and shaking his head. "Oh Ed! Why haven't you?"

"I was busy!" Peter snorts, and Edmund glares at him.

"Yeah, busy riding your horse!"

"He has a name you know! Peter it is _your_ wedding. Why aren't you planning?"

"I am! I'm planning my vows!"

"Boys!" Susan yells. She stands up and places her cloth napkin on her plate before pushing her chair in. "I have some business to attend to. Please, excuse me, and _please_ stop arguing! You do that everyday, and I know for a fact that everyone else here would rather not listen to such things." Then she walks out of the room, and everyone is silent. Peter says: "Lucy, go follow your sister. I want to make sure she isn't doing anything she'll regret." Lucy stands up and pushes her chair in with a small thud.

"You do it yourself!" Then she walks out of the room, and everyone is silent.

"Alright, then. Ed-"

"Nope. And don't even try making Jane go." Edmund pushes his chair in, before grabbing Jane by the hand and pulling her out of the room. "I don't owe you anymore now."

"Yes you do. You didn't save me from anything, except for your brothers orders, which by the way would never be thrown at me. Remember, I'm a guest." She smiles evilly, and Edmund rolls his eyes.

"Oh, yeah thats right. So if I ask you to help me find a band of fauns to play at the wedding would you be offended since your a guest?"

"Yes, I would be." Edmund actually looks surprised, and Jane laughs. "I am only kidding, sire."

"Again, with the name. _Please_. It's Edmund."

"I know that!" They stop walking because now they are outside of Jane's room. Ed looks around before pecking her cheek. "I know that you know. Now goodnight, Princess. We have a big day tomorrow." He walks away smiling, and he almost skipped to his room, but he didn't because he could feel Jane's eyes on him. She places a hand on her cheek before opening the door to her room and going in.

--

"Good morning, Princess!" Edmund says barging into Jane's room. It was so un-gentleman like, and so against the rules Jane enjoyed it. However, she didn't enjoy what time it was. Edmund walked over to the window and opened up the curtains. "Rise and shine, Princess!" She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Edmund, _I was trying to sleep_."

"And _I was trying to get a head start to our day_, but obviously _some_ people aren't so happy about that." He sits on the foot of her bed. "So, what are you going to wear today? I think we should go by a color theme. I'm going to wear blue. You should too. Do you even own a blue dress?" He gets up, and being nosy Ed, he opens up her wardrobe. "Oh my, I hope this doesn't lead to another world," Jane hears him mumble. She shakes her head and smiles as he climbs into it. A few seconds later she hears knocking. Probably trying to see if it really did lead into another world. Then he emerges with a blue gown. "Here, wear this." He lays out on her bead gingerly. Then he leaves the room, and Jane gets out of bed to view his selection, and oddly enough it's her favorite dress.

--

"Edmund, I hope you _do_ realize that this is Mr. Tumnus' house, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because I know that Lucy would love to here him play a Narnian Lullaby again. He hasn't played one since..well. You know."

"Oh, well that's sweet," Jane mumbles, her gaze setting on Edmund who is contently walking towards Mr. Tumnus' house, but he pauses and looks at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, can I not admire your sweetness?"

"Sweetness?"

"Never mind!" Jane knocks on Tumnus' door. When he answers he smiles at both of them, and he was even more excited to help them with the wedding.

"So, you'll be able to play?"

"Of course, sire! Anything for the high king and his bride!"

"Well, actually.. This is more for Lu. We haven't really been helping her, and she's been taking it hard." Tumnus looked rather worried at the moment.

"Oh, is she?"

"Mhmm," Jane mumbles, taking a sip of her tea, and staring longly at the fire.

"Yes, she has. We volunteered, because we say she was taking it hard," Edmund says, while Jane looks at him. She rolls her eyes.

"If you would excuse us, Mr. Tumnus, but I must help Princess May with her dress fitting. She gets very upset if everything goes wrong, and the dress is the last thing we all want to go wrong." Jane stands up abruptly, and hands her tea cup to Tumnus who offered his hands for it. She smiles, curtsy;s and thanks him. Then she's gone. Edmund is still sitting, dumb-struck, and trying to figure out why she was angry.

"Your Majesty, the Princess seems upset. What could have possibly upset her?"

"I..I have no idea. If you excuse me Mr. Tumnus, I have to go talk to her. Thank you for the tea, and thank you. We cannot wait for the wedding, I have always wanted to hear you play." Edmund practically runs out the door to get to Jane. "Princess, can you tell me why your acting this way?" He asks as he is finally next to her. She is taking long strides and Edmund is having great difficulty matching hers. Then she stops walking and faces him.

"Why would you tell Mr. Tumnus that _we_ volunteered. If I remember correctly, _I_ had to volunteer you!" Ed folds his arms and looks up at the sky.

"Jane, I am sorry. I did not know that you would get angry over it. In fact, I just wanted to get this job done. Honestly, I'd rather not have a million people know I fancy you." His eyes go wide and he looks at her. Her mouth is open, but she doesn't look confused. More surprised.

"So, you admit that you have feelings for me?"

"I-you.. No!" She crosses her arms. "Just a bit.." She shakes her head.

"Just a bit. I don't believe that at all. Just a bit isn't enough for me." She walks away, and he feels horrible.


	11. Eleven

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, everyone. Life has been a little crazy, with school, and the holidays and all that. I also sort of forgot about this story too, and for that I am sorry... Hopefully I can finish this soon.

* * *

Eleven:

"Edmund, either you put the napkins on the table right, or you don't and you go away!" Princess Jane barks at him. He looks up and sighs.

"Right..Sorry.." He places the napkins on their right place, and continues doing so as Jane follows with silverware.

Edmund was surprised the Princess was even talking to him, after all, apparently "a bit" wasn't enough for her, and apparently it wasn't enough for him. He knew she was angry, he knew very well. And he also knew Lucy purposely stuck them together in the Dining Hall. Probably one of her methods of having them work it out, or maybe she just didn't care. Edmund was trying to believe it was the first thought.

Everyday Lucy was getting more irate, and she never smiled. Edmund worried. _Everyone_ was worried, including Jane who was especially angry at Edmund for being such a pain in the you know what. She was ready to slap him repeatedly until sense was knocked back into him. She was thankful her father had left the previous week, because she knew she wouldn't be angry with Edmund when she finally had enough, because then she knew she'd be kissing him passionately or something along the lines of that. She couldn't remember falling for him, but she knew she had, and her feet would defiantly be planted on the ground firmly until she got to taste his lips. Oh, how rebellious and forbidden it had sounded. She liked it.

"Jane?" The princess looked up to see Edmund's face inches from hers.

"It's Princess," She spits back, walking around him to put more silverware on the few napkins he had placed when she had been off in wonderland.

"I'm _sorry_."

"Princess Jane?" Both Edmund and Jane looked at each other with the same pained expression. Princess May had walked into the Dining Hall, obviously seeing this last scene, and they both saw a new hope sparkling in those pretty, yet deceiving eyes.

"Yes?"

"I can take over," She says smiling sweetly, but adds, "if you'd like?" Jane sighs before placing the basket of silverware in May's arms and smiles gratefully.

"_Thank_ you." She looks at Edmund without that sweet look she used to use. When they were alone May began to shake her head and make little 'tsk' noises.

"What?" Edmund asked impatiently after a minute of listening to it.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"It is none of your business."

"Oh, I suppose it isn't."

"Yes," Edmund muttered.

"You know I'm only marrying your brother for you, right?"

"No, and honestly, Princess, I do not care."

"I love _you_."

"And the feelings are never going to be mutual." May had put down the basket now and was walking towards Edmund.

"You never even gave me a chance!"

"I didn't need too. You're too much of a snob."

"Edmund, please. Just give me-,"she started but he frowned down at her.

"I could never love you. Not only is it too late for you, but it is for me. I love someone else, and they wouldn't love me back. At least not now. Now please, put the silverware down! It is _your_ wedding after all." Princess May looked at him in disgust. She suddenly hated him as much as she hated Lucy.

"Oh," was all she could get out as she restrained herself slapping him. Edmund was done with the napkins, and left the room rather quickly. As he turned right after going out the door, he nearly ran into Jane who only looked at him with an expressionless face, by her eyes were wet and she looked hurt and angry and sad and too many other emotions. She pushed a brown lock of hair behind her ears, before frowning harder at him, and walking into the Dining Hall to see if May needed anything.

"Princess, do you need anything?" He heard her say. Edmund leaned against the wall, letting his head bang against the cold, hard stone.

"No.." The other Princess said rather quietly.

"I'm sorry..about Edmund. He really is a heart breaker." Jane meant it. Edmund didn't know that May actually smiled at Jane. He didn't know that she nodded in agreement. He didn't know that they both knew he meant well, but he kept messing everything up.

--

"Ed, are you ready for tonight?" Susan asked as Edmund sat down across from her with a plate of food. May and Jane had left quickly when he had come into the room this morning to get some breakfast.

"No," Edmund replied rather bluntly. Susan frowned wondering who stuck a stick up his butt as Lucy walked in with a steady pace. She walked in. She didn't skip in. She walked.

"'Morning, Lu!" Susan said smiling at her warmly. Lucy smiled slightly, allowing the smile wipe off her face completely a second or two later. Susan sighed. "I wish you two would stop sulking. It's a wedding. It's supposed to be a happy day, goodness gracious," and words like that from Susan were pretty much "God Dammit," So Lucy and Edmund let their eyes widen. Susan stormed out and Lucy sighed, letting her head droop down.

"I am just not happy for May or Peter. I'm not happy for Susan. Or you. Or Jane. But most of all, I'm not happy for myself."

"Me neither," Edmund said, his tone somewhat similar to Lucy's.

"I cannot help it, Edmund."

"I understand fully what you mean, Lu." Edmund looked up from his plate and saw that Lucy had tears in her eyes. "Oh..Lu.." Edmund was up in an instant and embraced his sister.

"I..Just don't like any of this. It's supposed to be _your_ wedding, and May shouldn't be here. She's going to treat Peter horribly. And Susan.." Lucy trailed off, for she had started sobbing harder than before after she wailed, "Oh Susan!"

"What about Susan?"

"She's going to get herself pregnant if she's always running around with those guys." Edmund nodded sadly in agreement. "And Jane. She's so angry at you." Lucy was looking at him expectantly. "Tonight, at the ball, you're going to make this right. You hear me?"

"Yes, Lu. I know. I need to."

"Good."

"And what about you?" Edmund inquired, as Lucy's eyes turned dark.

"I just don't know what to do with myself anymore."

"But you can do anything you want, Lu."

"_Anything_?" She laughed a bitter laugh that was unlike her, before walking out of the room and Edmund worried for his sisters safety as well as her sanity. Perhaps she was a hazard to herself.


End file.
